Uncorto Romance dentre Riley y Bree
by khatrina
Summary: Riley conoce a Bree ants de ser convertido,se enamoran, aun siendo ella tan menor, en busca del abuso que sufre Bree por parte de su padre, deciden escapar, pero cuando el se dirige a buscar a su amor, tiene un encuentro desafortunado que lo cambiara todo
1. Chapter 1

Todo lo relacionado a Twilight le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.

Punto de vista de Riley 

Cuando el reloj despertador sonó, yo ya estaba despierto, con los ojos bien abiertos mirando al techo, no había podido dormir pensando en los exámenes, el dinero, los problemas con mi padre , pero más que todo pensaba en esa chica.

Hacia varios días que había visto como su padre la obligaba a entrar a su casa halándola por el cabello, había tocado a su puerta y nada, el no abría la puerta, seguramente no la podía escuchar por los gritos de la chica, creo que me adelante al llamar a la policía, y lo peor es que la abrupta visión de ver a mi padre besando a su secretaria no me había permitido seguir los acontecimientos, hace días que pasaba de camino a la universidad y no había señales de ella.

El segundo aviso de mi alarma llamo y volví a silenciarlo, hoy no debía ir a clases, solo quedaba mi compromiso de almorzar con mi madre, lo cual no esperaba con ansia, como podría ocultarle lo que había visto, peor aun, como podría decírselo?, -golpeando la almohada maldije a mi padre, a su secretaria, al padre de la chica, y si, un poco tal vez a la chica.

El era la culpable de que yo hubiese fallado en mi examen, dos veces seguidas.

Flash Back...Hace 2 semanas

La primera, por que estaba en aquella ventana asomada, con su ipod, tan distraída, tan tierna y hermosa que yo no pude mas que sacar mi libreta y dibujarla, por supuesto, ella se dio cuenta y salió de la casa, corriendo tan aprisa que no tuve tiempo de irme.

-Disculpe señor... Me estaba dibujando?- pregunto en el tono mas dulce e infantil que yo hubiese escuchado jamás, y claro, mirándome con los ojos mas expresivos.

-mmmm, no... y no me llames Señor, que edad crees que tengo?- bajo la cabeza y luego me miro y encogiendo los hombros me dio a entender que no sabia.

Me sentí muy extraño, allí, hablando con aquella niña que me inspiraba de aquella manera, por que mientras ella me miraba de esa manera solo quería dibujarla, o escribirle una canción.

-Debo irme- dije después de aclarar mi garganta, me parecía increíble que una jovencita me hiciera sentir tan inseguro, tan intimidado, tan nervioso

-Ok, pero puedo verlo?-sonrió- puedo ver desde aquí que si me dibujaba...mmm dibujabas

En ese momento desee poder salir corriendo y aunque de hecho podía, no lo hice, solo extendí el dibujo con una expresión de irritado, pero no con ella, conmigo por estarme comportando de esta aquella manera, ella extendió la mirada hacia el dibujo, y cuando me miro con cara de maravillada, a punto de decir algo, se dio cuenta de mi expresión. Su sonrisa cayo, y aparto su dulce mirada de mi.

Me sentí desesperado, ella caminaba en la otra dirección y yo quería que me mirara, quería que supiera que no era con ella mi desagrado.

-Hey, hey!- pero no volteo, siguió cruzando la calle, yo corrí y la alcance cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras del porche de su casa, cuando la tome, lo mas suavemente posible del brazo, me miro con los ojos abiertos en su máxima extensión, y me sorprendí al ver que su visión estaba nublada por las lagrimas que se negaban a caer- espera, un segundo por favor.

Dije tratando de disimular, de hacer creer a ella y a mí que no había visto esas lágrimas y que no me sentía abatido por ellas.

- por favor, déjame- me dijo tirando de su brazo- debo entrar

-claro- dije, avergonzado por mi comportamiento- solo quería darte esto...- dije extendiendo la hoja de papel en la que había un dibujo, no el de su rostro, era otro que yo guardaba con mucho cariño, uno de las Cataratas del Niágara, era uno de mis favoritos, pero por mas que quería que la chica se contentara, no quería deshacerme del único que había hecho de su rostro, era tonto, pero cierto.

Ella examino la hoja, y vio en mi mano el cuaderno que aun mostraba su retrato, me miro sin palabras y confundida pero luego me sonrió, y subió los dos primero escalones, con una gran sonrisa, me di la vuelta con intensiones de caminar hasta la universidad y sentí un suave halon de la manga de mi camisa.

-Gracias-

Dijo casi susurrando, y me dio un sorpresivo beso en la mejilla, que se convirtió forzosamente en un pseudo abrazo pues ella estando ya al tope de las escaleras y yo fuera de ellas guardábamos una distancia que le hizo perder el equilibrio, por lo cual tuve que abrazarla y sostenerla a la altura de mi rostro hasta que pude ponerla a distancia segura en el primer escalón, y justo cuando pensé que los momentos incómodos habían terminado, llego el mas incomo de todos los momentos que debe afrontar la humanidad, justo cuando debes volver a tu postura y sus rostros quedan por un tortuoso segundo tan cerca, que podrían tocarse.

Pero los nuestros no se tocaron, me gustaría decir que fue por mi responsabilidad, que fue mi voluntad de ser un adulto responsable, es mas, me gustaría decir que ni siquiera me angustio el asunto de estar cerca de ella de esa manera, sin embargo, yo me quede inmóvil en aquella infame posición, mientras ella escondió su rostro y corrió a la seguridad de su casa.

Yo me quede allí mirando la puerta cerrada, como un idiota, por un lado pensaba como podría yo ser tan aborrecible, estuve a punto de besar a una niña (de no sabia que edad, pero niña al fin) y por el otro, no podía ignorar el hecho de que ya la extrañaba,- Eres un Idiota Ry-grite en voz alta, olvidando que estaba en la calle.

Sin embargo, nadie podría haberme escuchado, la calle estaba desierta, solo el tono de mensajes de mi celular le hacia coro a mis alarmas de "huye y no vuelvas" y "corre sin mirar atrás"

Nuevo mensaje de Diego===Leer

" El maldito viejo ya comenzó con la tortura anunciada, ya no te dejara entrar, ni muestres la cara por la uni, le diré que estas muy enfermo, como te fue con Lucy?... lol ni que necesitara preguntar, si ni siquiera te levantaste para el examen"

Enviar mensaje === a Diego ==== mensaje en blanco

"gracias viejo, no iré, pero por favor pasa por la casa para terminar el trabajo, es para el jueves.. Por dios... ve... y con Lucy, deja de ser idiota! La lleve a su casa anoche...solo surgió algo en el camino... deja de ser Gay hahahahaha"

Me di media vuelta y pensé en ir directo a casa a descansar pero recordé la vergüenza que había pasado con Lucy, por que en mi refrigerador no había ni jugo de manzanas. Me di media vuelta una vez más y me dirigí hacia supermercado, cuando avance unos metros, volví a estar frente a su casa, y tuve forzosamente que sonreír al notar que estaba parada en la puerta.

Tenia algo en sus manos, y lo extendió hacia mi, por un momento creí que era el dibujo que yo le había obsequiado.

Me acerque, lentamente, como si tratara de que no se asustara, pero ella avanzo los últimos dos pasos, cuando lo vi, me quede tan sorprendido que de haber habido mas confianza entre nosotros, podría asegurar que ella habría cerrado mi boca,(por que así estaba, boquiabierto).

Era un retrato de mi, retratándola a ella...- cuando lo sostuve, volvió a entrar y yo me fui caminando a mi casa, solo para recordar cuando abría la puerta que debía volver a salir, por que no tenia nada que comer.

Fin del Flashback

Aun en mi cama mire el calendario, de eso ya hacia casi un mes, después de eso, solo la vi 2 veces, la primera ella estaba sola en el mercado, intente hablarle, pero huyo sin ni siquiera mirarme a los ojos, la segunda vez fue aun peor.

Flashback

Era precisamente el día que me había asignado mi profesor de Algebra I para repetir el examen que había perdido, caminaba rápidamente, con un humeante café expreso en la mano, muy cargado, no había dormido en toda la noche y la verdad aun después de tanto estudiar no me sentía preparado.

Como una cuadra antes de la casa de la chica, me detuve, en realidad no quería pasar por allí, en vista de que era un imbécil, que ella no deseaba hablar conmigo, me sentí tan avergonzado, hice el ridículo ese día, ella debió pensar que era una de dos opciones, o un retardado o un pervertido. Así que decidí que era mejor cambiar mi ruta de todos los días, para una alternativa que además de ofrecerme un paisaje asqueroso de la ruta industrial, me costaba como mínimo media hora al día, 15 minutos de ida y 15 mas de vuelta, pero hoy, justo en la encrucijada de mis dos alternativas debía afrontar el hecho de que no llegaría a tiempo si me iba por el camino que acostumbraba tomar ahora.

Así que mire al frente y camine con la intención de pasar de largo sin tan siquiera mirar hacia la casa, sin embargo, me detuve, ella estaba siendo halada dentro de la casa, tomada por el cabello y gritando en una voz muy aguda.

-Nooooo papa, déjame

-Entra! Le gritaba el halándola con mas violencia...

-Papa, no! Por favor, yo no hice nada... noooo

Y estaban dentro de la casa, corrí pero cuando llegue, ya la puerta estaba cerrada, toque pero el no me abrió la puerta, trate de echar la puerta abajo, pero era muy fuerte, nadie a quien pedirle ayuda alrededor.

Ante sus gritos y los sonidos de los golpes que podía escuchar, saque mi teléfono y marque el 911, describí la emergencia, y cuando buscaba los datos de la calle en la que nos encontrábamos, lo vi, a menos de 10 metros de mí, estaba mi padre, besando a una jovencita, no podía creerlo.

La operadora me repetía la pregunta y yo le respondí, la dirección completa de la casa en donde estaba ocurriendo ese horror, y mi horror? quien lo denunciaría?, que policía vendría a rescatarme a mi de lo que veía?

El se subía al auto, yo necesitaba que me viera, que supiera que yo ya conocía su secreto, que se diera cuenta de que yo lo sabia todo, y temiera, que tuviese mucho miedo de que yo se diría a mi madre, así que corrí, y le toque la ventanilla del auto cuando estaba a punto de irse.

-Sube al auto- fue todo lo que dijo, yo subí, pensando que lo que quiera era hablar y sin embargo cuando estuve dentro del auto, arranco.


	2. El retrato de un retrato

Capitulo 2: El retrato de un retrato.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: TODO LO REFERENTE A TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, en cuanto a este Fanfict Esta prohibida su publicación en otro sitio sin pedir autorización.

Me quede en la cama un poco mas, los recuerdos de aquel día me habían deprimido, y así no podría ver a mi mama a los ojos, así que decidí, tener una sesión de emergencia de mi versión personal de meditación... unas cuantas horas de Resident evil 4, coca cola y comida chatarra, mucha comida chatarra.

Después de mucho luchar en contra de pseudo zombis españoles junto a Leon, y tratar de evita que mataran a la Hija del presidente, (cosa no muy fácil debido a que la chica solo sabe correr a los brazos de los zombis) me sentía mucho mejor, me di una ducha y cuando ya solo buscaba la llaves para salir, sonó el teléfono de mi casa, sabia que era mi madre (todos me llamaba al celular excepto ella).

-si mama, ya voy saliendo...- solo escuche su respiración un poco alterada.

-Lo siento amor, hoy no podre ir a la ciudad, es que un amigo de tu padre murió, y el quiere...

-Oh! claro mama esta bien, yo puedo ir a Forks y...

-No, no.. Nos veremos... el domingo, yo iré a la ciudad, no te preocupes, ahora debo irme amorcito, cuídate

Y sin mas, corto la llamada, me pareció muy extraña su actitud, algo mas le pasaba y no quiso decirme, si era amigo de papa por que sonaba ella tan extraña?, quizá ya se había enterado, y era normal, mi padre tenia muchas virtudes, pero ser sutil y discreto, no contaban entre ellas.

Sin nada que hacer me senté de nuevo en mi cama a reanudar la partida de mi juego favorito, cuando mi celular sonó, la canción "Without me", de Eminem me aviso que era Diego.

-que hay Diego?

-hola, emm tengo en mi mano, una bolsa de la tienda Play Tec y estoy abajo en tu edificio...adivina que compre?

-Resident evil código Verónica? -Pregunte un poco emocionado

-No, Resident evil 5!- Exclamo y la sola emoción me hizo saltar de la cama a la sala y de allí otro salto al intercomunicador- Sube imbécil!.

Se que parece tonto emocionarse por eso, pero... solo eso, se que es tonto. Diego subió no solo con el juego, además con provisiones, y sabiendo que no teníamos que asistir ni hasta dentro de dos días a la universidad, también trajo un bolso con ropa, nunca había tenido un mejor amigo, y me encantaba tenerlo ahora.

Aquella tarde paso, mientras comíamos kilos de azúcar y queso artificial, papas, barras de chocolate y aunque me sentía completamente lleno, también sentía la necesidad de comer algo que no saliera de una bolsa plástica, como cuando de tanto comer dulces, quieres limpiar tu culpa con una ensalada, casi como si se tratar de telepatía, Diego se volteo y dijo- Viejo tengo hambre.

Le lance un cojín a la cara y me levante- vamos estúpido, hay una cafetería cerca de aquí- muy cerca a la casa de la chica, pensé sabiendo que a esta hora de la noche no habría peligro de que una niña tan joven (ouch) estuviese fuera de casa, y si a esto le agregamos que tenia mas de dos semanas intentando fallidamente verle, nuestras posibilidades de encuentro eran casi nulas.

El camino a la cafetería no presento ninguna novedad, las luces de la casa de la chica estaban apagadas, la casa lucia mas bien desierta, así que pasamos de largo, sin poder evitar el esperado -te pasa algo viejo?- de parte de Diego.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, mi corazón se paralizo, no la conocía bien, no la había visto muchas veces, pero podía jurar que aquella era su espalda, su cabello, podría apostar mi cabeza, sin miedo alguna a perderla, yo me quede parado como tonto y Diego ya estaba sentado en una mesa al fondo del local.

La mesera le acariciaba cariñosamente el rostro y la miraba con pena y disgusto, ella lloraba (o eso parecía por el movimiento de sus hombros), me acerque a ella con resolución- no sabia si tendría otra oportunidad de asegurarme que estaba bien.

-Hey?, me tenias preocupado- fue todo lo que conseguí decir

- sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y me atropello en un abrazo escondiendo su cabeza en mi chaqueta.

La mesera, me miro de arriba abajo con una expresión de desconfianza, la que desapareció en un momento, suplantada por una sonrisa, que no comprendí hasta que me pregunto casi afirmándolo:

-Tu eres su tío, el hermano de su madre cierto? 

Yo no supe que responder, casi estaba a punto de negar con la cabeza, cuando ella se volteo, y respondió por mi

-Si, el es Alfred, mi tío menor...- su voz esta entrecortada por el llanto- gracias Betty, le dio un beso en la mejilla por el mostrador y ella se fue apurada, de vuelta a su trabajo.

Los dos nos quedamos parados, mirándonos, ella lucia tensa, y yo me imagine que lucia ridículo. Cuando mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar otra vez me di cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Por que dijiste eso?- le pregunte sintiendo la incomodidad del que presiente que se acerca al fin de un callejón en el cual le esperan mucho problemas.

-Lo siento, solo no quería que pensara algo raro, ya me voy de todos modos, debo ir a cenar- cuando mire el contenido de sus manos solo llevaba unas galletas y una taza de café.

-Esa es tu cena?

-si, por que?- dijo escondiendo de mi vista sus manos.

-En primer lugar- dije tomando la taza de cafe- esto no es bueno para ti, y en segundo lugar-dije tomando las galletas- esto es postre, no cena, las comerás después de que comas algo saludable- le dije mirándola seriamente y aborreciéndome, sonaba exactamente igual a mi madre.

-Es que- dijo tomando ambas cosas de mis manos- solo tenia dinero para esto y camino hacia la puerta.

-Espera, esta noche yo te invito- dije manteniendo cerrada la puerta

-No, gracias

-Escucha a tu tío, si te digo que cenas conmigo, debes obedecer niña- dije amablemente pero con voz alta para que me escuchara Betty, la cual volteo y le hizo un gesto a la chica y a mi me dirigió una amable sonrisa.

-ok, pero baja la voz por favor- me dijo dirigiéndome una mirada de rencor y miedo.

Caminamos hasta la mesa en donde Diego me miraba esperando una explicación

-Diego, te presento a mi sobrina- le dije señalando a la chica.

- Si, eso escuche, pero me intriga un poco, de quien es hija, tenia entendido que eres hijo único- exclamo en voz baja.

-Diego por favor, después te explico, ahora comamos, después debo llevarla a su casa.

Diego, me miro, y dijo exasperado

-Mejor pido mi comida para llevar y te espero en tu casa...

-Esta bien- le dije y camine con el hacia la barra, cuando ordenábamos la comida, me miro preocupado.

-Ry, ya tu eres adulto, no me voy a meter en tu vida, y además confió en ti, pero, no se si te habrás dado cuenta de que esa niña tiene que?, máximo 15 anos?- hizo una pausa esperando que yo le respondiera.

-No lo se... no se ni su nombre- dije mas para mi propio conocimiento que para el de Diego, el a su vez, abrió sus ojos en toda su extensión.

-Excelente, no sabes nada, y que es esto?, te puedes meter en un problema muy grande, cuídate viejo, y bueno, se que no es mi asunto, pero me preocupas.

-No estés preocupado Diego, es solo que tiene problemas con su padre, solo trato de ayudarla- el me miro dudoso- ve, ve a la casa, te veo allá y te cuento si?

Asintio en silencio, tomo su orden y se fue, yo volvi a la mesa y la mesera vino a tomar nuestra orden.

- Que tomaras..? - ok, recuerda, eres su tío deberías saber su nombre- Que tomaras cariño?

Pero ella solo me miraba, con cara de incomodidad.

-A ver, mmm te gustan las hamburguesas?- ella solo asintió- eso será entonces, dos hamburguesas con queso?- volvió a afirmar con la cabeza- dos hamburguesas con queso, papas fritas, mmm para la niña una malteada de Vainilla y para mi una coca cola.

Betty me sonrió y volvió a la barra, estuvimos en silencio unos instantes hasta que me decidí a preguntar.

-Entonces? como estas?- cada vez que hablaba con esta chica perdía la habilidad de redactar una pregunta decente.

-Bien.-solo bien

-mmm bien? si, esos hematomas en la cara y los brazos te sientan bien... BIEN..- al decir esto una rabia incompresible crecía y crecía, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no demostrarla.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, bajo la cabeza y trato de cubrir los hematomas de sus brazos con sus manos pequeñas y frágiles.

-Que sucedió con tu papa?

-Se lo llevaron, y esta esperando a su novia que reúna el dinero para la fianza.

-Ohh- dije y baje la cabeza, no sabia si decirle que yo había llamado a la policía.- y quien te esta cuidando ahora?

Su silencio lo dijo todo, por eso estaba tan pálida, por eso, solo llevaba eso para comer, no había nadie mas que cuidara de ella, solo su abusivo padre.

-Mi padre estará libre pronto, no deben preocuparse, lo mismo le dije a Betty, el...

Se le notaba que no quería hablar de eso, sabía que la situación era todo lo contrario, mientras mas se acercaba el día de la liberación de su padre, más asustada debía estar. Betty volvió con la orden justo a tiempo.

Comimos en silencio, y a pesar de que trato de evitarlo, se notaba cuanta hambre tenia la pobre, cuando termino, nos levantamos y caminamos (aun en silencio) las dos cuadras que separaban la cafetería de su casa. Ella se quedo parada en el último escalón mirando hacia mi.

-Gracias- dijo tímidamente

-Por que?

-Por la cena... por... -sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y su voz se entrecorto-.. Mentirle a Betty, por el dibujo, por..-pausa- por llamar a la policía..- y rompió a llorar, como una niña.- como lo que es- pensé.

Yo la abrace mientras lloraba, y sentí como esas sensación tibia de la que todos hablaban, de la que se supone debes sentir cuando amas a alguien y en ese momento, en contraste con mi calor emocional, me llamo la atención que ella temblaba, la abrace mas fuerte y le dije con mi boca en su cabello- deberías entrar, hace frio- ella trato de esconder su rostro bañado en lagrimas mientras se separaba de mi.

Cuando se alejo caminando en dirección hacia la puerta desee que ella tuviese unos anos mas, o yo algunos menos, como era posible, que ahora yo sintiera estas ganas tan inmensas de besarle? siendo ella una niña que seguro aun jugaba con muñecas?

Abrió la puerta de su casa y volvió su mirada hacia mi.

-Quieres pasar un rato?- me pregunto inocentemente, yo mire en otra dirección y la calle estaba vacía- si, claro, si no te traerá problemas...

Ella espero a que pasara y cerró la puerta, para mi sorpresa la casa era muy acogedora, todo muy limpio, todo ordenado. No se por que había esperado algo caótico. Me quede allí, mirando la casa y ella me señalo un sofá- puedes sentarte si quieres- me senté en el asiento mas cercano a la puerta como si me preparase para huir, ella por su parte ocupo el asiento que estaba a mi lado.

-Por que me dibujabas?- pregunto con una voz tan dulce que me hizo sentirme aun mas incomodo.

-Por que eres hermosa- en el momento que lo dije me arrepentí-Por dios Riley! como le vas a decir eso?.. ohhh- cuando la vi, estaba mirándome sonrojada- tu por que me retrataste, retratándote?

Muro hacia un lado, como huyendo de mi pregunta, trate de impedirme que hiciera contacto con ella, de verdad me esforcé, pero al final, mi mano toco su rostro para devolverle a mi mirada el privilegio de sus ojos.

Ella me miro y sostuvo mi mano, yo me sentía, tan tímido, tan indefenso como ella lucia, paso mi mano por su rostro, pero se podía ver en su rostro que ni ella misma entendía por que lo hacia, ella, sin alejar mi mano de su suave mejilla, se levanto y se mantuvo de pie en frente de mi, yo seguía tocando su rosto e inmediatamente le tome la cintura, sin poder evitarlo.

La abrace y ella a mi, se sentó en mi regazo y allí la acune en mis brazos, queriendo protegerla del mundo entero. Sentía su respiración acelerada en mi cuello y quise poder llamarla, la levante un poco y le pregunte su nombre.

Me miro fijamente a los ojos, y con su pequeña mano acaricio mi cabello- mi nombre es Bree- pero antes de que hubiese terminado de pronunciarlo ya mis fuerzas me habían vencido, al escuchar el sonido de la ultima "e", su aliento chocaba con el mío, nunca el toque de unos labios sostuvieron para mi tanta expectación, esos segundos se hicieron eternos y aunque ella me miraba con ojos de pánico, no se movió un milímetro.

Cuando al fin la bese sentí como el momento de realización que había buscado toda mi vida en la independencia, el estudio y el éxito, residían solo en los labios de esta niña, que me había enamorado de esta manera tan dolorosa.


	3. Muerte Subita

NOTA DEL AUTOR: TODO LO REFERENTE A TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER, en cuanto a este Fanfict Esta prohibida su publicacion en otro sitio sin pedir autorizacion..

La noche estaba fria, lo sabia... mas no lo sentia, mi cuerpo estaba tibio, mas que tibio, ardia en deseos, deseos de no dejar de besarla nunca, de abrazarme y fundirme en ella para que asi, su edad y la mia se uniesen y ya eso no me preocupara tanto.

Pero el deseo que me atormentaba era el deseo de correr, de alejarme, de dejar de sentir esto que me avergonzaba, me sentia como un canalla, como un aprovechado que tomaba ventaja de su corta edad y experiencia, aunque lo que sentia era tan puro e inocente como la niña que despertaba dicho sentimiento.

Ella, no me besaba, solo se abrazaba a mi cuello, mi boca ardia al contacto con labios tiernos e inmoviles, nuestra respiracion era muy acelerada y entre nuestro beso le dije-te amo- el primer te amo romantico que habia dicho en toda mi vida, un te amo tan doloroso que me hizo romper el abrazo, la magia caia como trozos de un cristal roto sobre el piso.

-Debo irme- dije secamente, tratando de no mostrar la cobardia que me habia invadido.

-Esta bien, gracias por todo de nuevo, y disculpa- dijo con tono avergonzado e incomodo mientras se dirigia a abrirme la puerta, yo debia salir de alli, si la vei un segundo mas con esa expresion de dolor, no iba a poder controlarme, la abrazaria, y quiza ya no la podria dejar ir.

-No te molestes, conozco la salida- sali deprisa y sin volver a mirarla, sabia que ella me observaba marcharme, pero no queri atoparme con sus ojos.

Camine aun mas rapido hasta llegar a la esquina, en donde me detuve y espere un rato y luego camine de vuelta a su casa, tome una pagina de la libreta que colgaba de su puerta para los mensajes y le escribi:

"por favor compra algunos viveres y desayuna, hablaremos luego"

Y abajo le anote mi numero de celular, con otra nota.

"si necesitas algo solo llamame, no importa la hora"

Saque todo lo que tenia en el bolsillo, 75 dolares, y lo envolvi en la nota, a la cara visible le coloque LEEME y lo intruje por debajo de la puerta. Me senti tentado a golpear a su puerta, pero en vez de eso, me fui casi corriendo a casa, en donde Diego esperaba, dormido, en mi cama, -.-

Me sente en la orilla del sofa, y me recoste, sin cambiarme de ropa, solo me quede alli, aplastado por mis sentimientos y por lo que habia sucedido, no queria pensar, queria dormir, pero no podia, el insomnio se divertia mientras yo trataba de no escuchar mis propios pensamientos.

-Que haras ahora Riley?- me preguntaba una y otra vez, sin poder encontrar una respuesta, luego de un rato sin poder dormir decidi despertar "sin intension" a Diego, ya no podia resistir el peso de los aconteimeintos de esta noche, no solo.

Me levante y tropeze la cama con fuerza, pero el ni se inmuto, solo seguia respirando pesadamente, ¬¬ que manera de dormir, repeti la operacion y esta vez logre que se cambiara de posicion, que tendria que hacer para despertarle accidentalmente?, me lance sobre la orilla de la cama, lo mas fuerte que pude y aun asi no se desperto sorprendido, solo abrio un ojo y medio minuto despues el otro.

Cuando se desperto por fin, se sento en la cama tratando de despertarse completamente, y me miro con ojos espectantes, ya para este momento yo me habia arrepentido de despertarle, el claramente esperaba una explicacion, pero, como podia explicar algo que ni yo mismo entendia?

-¿Como te termino de ir en tu cita?- me pregunto con una mirada de broma, que se cayo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que podia significar mi silencio- ¿que te pasa Riley?, yo esperaba que saltaras a carcajadas diciendo que no habia sido una cita, y en vez de eso me pones esa cara de condenado... Riley, explicame que es lo que pasa con esa...niña?

Yo lo miraba en silencio, no queria hablar, pero necesitaba sacarme de adentro todo este enrededo de sentimientos, dolores, conciencias y problemas que amenazaba con provocarme un derrame cerebral en cualquier momento. Sin embargo no era facil, no era un simple anecdota que se podia contar libremente, y como esto no habia tenido un comienzo precisamente demarcado, yo no sabia por donde situacion me desespera al punto de sentir como las lagrimas amenazaban con avergonzarme frente a Diego, asi que me dirigi al refrigerador, en busca de una soda, de nada sirvio, cuando me sente las lagrimas corrian por rostro y yo trataba de esconderlas.

-Riley viejo, me estas asustando...dime que no cometiste ninguna locura.

Sus palabras dispararon al mismo tiempo mi risa y mis sollozos, ya no tuve mas alternativas que esconder mi rostro, miraba al suelo, con las manos en la cabeza, que ya a estas alturas queria estallar. El se acerco, y con su mano en mi hombro trato sin exito de encontrar palabras de consuelo. Eran muchos problemas y el adivinaba que esto no era solo acerca de la chica.

- Riley?solo cuentame, te sentiras mejor...

Respire, limpie mi rostro y comence con el relato de las horribles 4 semanas que habia vivido, del los momentos de felicidad que las hacian aun mas horribles, de mis miedos,que el consejero de la universiad me habia recomendado urgentemente ir a terapia semanal, ya que me habia dignosticado un caso severo de depresion, que amaba con locura a una niña de la cual no conocia ni su nombre y de la cual sus problemas me atormentaban en la misma medida que los propios.

Cuando el relato termino, el estaba en silencio, serio... con una expresion triste como si mi situacion actual se le hubiese contagiado.

-Riley, en primer lugar, lo de tus padres apesta, pero no es tu problema, no directamente, si decidiste guardar silencio, hazlo pero no te tortures por eso, bueno lo de la universisdad esta un poco mas complejo, pero hablaremos con el viejo y le diremos lo de la terapia, hermano, todo tiene solucion, menos lo de la chica... Ri, es una nina, la unica solucion es que te vayas, corre lejos de ella, no la veas mas.

-NO, no puedo hacer eso... acaso no me escuchaste- dije sientiendo como una inmensa burbuja de panico se formaba a mi alrededor, solo por la idea de no verle mas- yo ya no puedo estar lejos de ella, no puedo.

-Ri, entonces estas perdido... - su expresion seria cambio a risible, quiza habia notado mi tension y tratata de hacerme calmar, o quiza la situacion le parecia graciosa- es que no lo entiendo... pff esa chica me recuerda a mi hermana... no es lindo viejo, eres un roba cunas.

Los dos comenzamos a rier, yo ria freneticamente, abrazandome co la expresion :"reir por no llorar"

Al dia siguiente, me sentia realmente mejor, habia dormido por lo menos 4 horas, me sentia triste, lo cual era bueno, por que por primera vez en dias, por lo menos sabia lo que sentia, pero era extraño, pues a la vez me sentia lleno de energia, decidi entonces salir a correr, quizas, dar un par de vueltas al parque y comprar el desayuno de camino a casa, tambien aprovecharia para hablar con Bree.

Tome mi Ipod y deje correr el albun de los exitos de Micheal Jackson, baje las escaleras y al ritmo de "they dont care about us" corri hasta la entrada del parque, sientiendo como las endorfinas hacian bien su trabajo.

Recibi un mensaje de texto el cual lei sin para de correr...

"Viejo, hotcakes y huevos revueltos" mmm y chocolate caliente... gracias viejo y apurate tengo hambre"

Termine de hacer ejercicio, corri a la salida del parque y una chica muy guapa me detuvo justo cuando me dirigia a la casa de Bree, la chica me detuvo y me dio un papel, se sonrio y me dio un beso, en los labios, no cualquier beso, un beso.

La chica salio coriiendo en direccion contraria y yo abri el papel:

"Eres el chico mas guapo que haya visto en mi vida, mi nombre es Taylor, somo companeros en varias clases y he querido invitarte desde siempre, llamame.. ese es mi numero"

Cerre el papel y lo guarde en mi bolsillo, y sonriendo volvi a tomar mi rumbo, pero me sorprendio que Bree estaba parada en los escalones de su entrada, senti que algo estaba mal, pero no supe que, ella solo se volteo y entro a su casa, de espaldas antes de cerrar la puerta, me señalo la libreta de notas en su puerta.

Yo trate de llegar a la puerta antes de que la cerrara, pero no lo logre, en mi confusion busque que habia señalado, y vi que con una tachuela esta la nota que le habia dejado, con todo y el dinero. En ese momento entendi algo que no se me hubiese pasado por la mente nunca, Ella estaba celosa, me habia visto con la chica, y ahora estaba molesta.

Por un momento senti como una extrana clase de placer, ella estaba tan interesada en mi como yo en ella, y sin embargo cai en cueta de la actitud que estaba tomando, no queria hablar conmigo, no queria nada de mi, pues me devolvio hasta la nota. Toque a su puerta- Bree?- pero nada, una vez mas-Bree por favor, abre la puerta- nada.

Me sente en los escalanes en silencio, y me limite a esperar, una hora paso y Diego amenzaba con salir a buscarme, lo cual era hilarante, tenia que esforzarme para no reir, estba aburrido y un tanto desesperado.

Unos minutos despues abrio la puerta, si darse cuanta de que yo estaba alli, se disponia a sentarse a dibujar en la entrada cuando me vio... quizo entrar, pero yo fui mas rapido.

-Hablemos, si? solo un momento- Le dije tomando su mano, la cual ella aparto de mi en el instante.

-OK, hablemos- me dijo con un tono cinico y dejando ver cuan molesta estaba.

-Por que no aceptaste el dinero?

-Por que mis primer beso no estaba a la venta, tus 70 dolares te los puedes llevar...

Yo estaba molesto, como se le ocurria pensar que yo lo hacia para comprarla, o pagarle en todo caso ese primer beso?, le atribui esto a su inmadurez, lo cual me dio fuerzas para decir lo que se suponia que debia decir.

-Sabes que?, no te deje ese dinero con la intension de comprarte a tu o a tus besos, anoche fue todo una confucion. Te deje ese dinero por que estoy preocupado por ti, por que comieras, por que una chiquilla como tu no debe andar por alli sin comer... es que acaso eso es lo que haces? vendes tus besos?-

Dije todo esto en el calor de la rabia y la confusion, estaba molesto con ella y me aprovechaba de ello para tratar de tomar el consejo de Diego., pero Jamas me abria imaginado lo que ella haria, aun cuando sentia el ardor en mi mejilla derecha no lo comprendia bien. Para ser tan pequena tenia mucha fuerza en las manos. La bofetada me dejo sin aire por unos segundos.

Cuando volvi a mirarla no sabia ni que hacer ni que decir, ella me mirba con los ojos muy abiertos y trato de tomar mi brazo, pero yo estaba muy molesto- cabe a destacar que siempre he tenido problemas de caracter- aparte mi brazo con furia y sali de su casa, mientras me alejaba alcance a escuchar

-Riley, disculp...

Nota del autor: POr favor dejen sus comentarios y recomienden a sus amigos si les gusto...


	4. Chapter 4

NOTA DEL AUTOR: TODO LO REFERENTE A TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER, en cuanto a este Fanfict Esta prohibida su publicacion en otro sitio sin pedir autorizacion.

No podia crer lo que habia pasado, caminaba aceleradamente en direccion a mi casa, aunque era el ultimo sitio a donde queria ir. Recorde que alli estaba Diego, recorde su desayuno, y como no tenia ganas de explicarle que andaba mal, decidi que lo mejor de hecho era llevarle su desayuno, o quiza en vista de la hora, su almuerzo.

Camine en direccion al Mc Donalds que quedaba ercano a casa, aun llevando ocacionalmente la mano a mi cara, un poco adolorida, no podia creer aun que ella me habia golpeado.

Caminaba rapidamente, solo queria comprar la comida y refugirame en casa, talves hacer un poco de terapia quiza, aunue con serias dudas de su utilidad ya en este punto

Sali del McDOnalds, con el mismo humor, segui mi camino hasta mi casa, dos cuadras antes de llegar recibi un texto de Diego:

"Viejo, tu mama paso por aqui, se veia muy alterada y no quizo esperarte, lo intente, pero se fue"

otro mensaje:

"Trate de detenerla otra vez viejo, pero se altero mucho, por favor ven..."

Solte la bolsa de comida y corri, lo mas rapido que me permitian mis piernas, creia saber por que mi mama estaba asi, pero no queria suponer nada.

Cuando llegue, mi mama lloraba sentada en la cera, Diego estaba a su lado, y cuando extendia la mano hacia el, me di cuenta de que no tenia la bolsa, y recorde el haberla tirado algunas cuadras atras.

-Disculpa Diego, se me cayo la...

-No te preocupes Viejo- dijo haciendome un gesto para que me acupara de mi madre que lloraba desconsolaamente con la cara entre las manos. Diego tomo el camino que dirigia a la cafeteria, mientras yo trataba de no averiguar nada acerca del problema de mi mama.

-Tu padre- dijo sin sacar las manos de su rostro- el...-

Jure que me diria que le habia descubuerto, que lo dejaria, que era un infeliz, y sin embargo, sus ojos aun hablaban de amor Mencionandole.

-Tu padre me dejo- dijo en inmediatamene comenzo a llorar otra vez alterada

-Que?- habia imaginado que la situacion seria todo lo contrario, pero aparentemente el no solo la engañaba, ya no queria vivir con ella.

-Riley, tu papa, se casara de nuevo.. se llevo todo... tu padre, el ya no esta en casa- su forma de hablar me asustabe, su voz sonabea alterada y sus ojos se movian incontrolablemente, enmarcados en grandes manchas negras de una mezcla que formabam su maquillaje y las incontables lagrimas.

-Se casara con ella- dije, no a manera de pregunta, solo trataba de asimilarlo al pronunciarlo, cuando sali de mis pensamientos mi madre me observaba, fijamente, ya no se movia freneticamente, su llanto era ahora calmado, tan calmado que me asusto mas.

-Tu lo sabias?- me dijo alejandose, la sostube y solo aparto su mano, su mirada me mostraba algo que jamas habia visto alli, y mucho menos hacia mi, Rabia, odio y desprecio.

-No- fue todo lo quye pude decir, pero nunca le habia podido mentir, sin importar cuanto queria ahora poder hacerlo.  
-Tu lo sabias- afirmo ahora- tu y el. son como la misma persona, ustedes son..o eran, mi mundo..y resulta que ambos son eso, una mentira, como pudiste ocultarme algo asi?- dijo gritando histericamente

Pero no me dio tiempo de responder, corrio al asiento de su auto, y cerro la puerta, yo golpeaba su vidrio energicamente, pero ella encendio el auto.

-Mama, baja del auto-  
dije poniendome en frete, como bloquandole el paso, ella piso el acelerador, y cuando me di cuenta de que no se detendria ya era muy tarde, me golpeo la parte alta de la pierna y siguio su camino, el dolor no me importo, solo queria que bajara del auto, que hablara conmigo, que me diera tiempo de explicarle lo inexplicable.  
Corri tras el auto, gritando como un demente mientras lagrimas caian por mi rostro, corri, hasta que mi repiracion quemaba, y pare solo por que ya mi cuerpo no respondia.

Me sente en la acera, tratando de reponerme, mi mundo deba vueltas pero no estaba seguro de que fuese algo fisico. Trate de levantarme pero solo di un traspie, Sentia que no podia respirar, tenia nauseas, pense que me desmayaria, ademas, no podia dejar de llorar.

Senti sus brazos tratando de abarcar toda me espalda, y senti sus labios en mi cabello, no podia verle, pues me abrazaba desde mi espalda, pero podia sentirla, sentir su abrazo.

Al sentir su abrazo, todas mis emosiones cobraron mas fuerza, llore con mas fuerza entre sus pequenos brazos, mientras ella besaba mi mejilla y me susurraba al oido palabras que iban poco a poco mejorando mi estado de animo.

Me voltee a verle, si embargo tenia los ojos cerrados, la senti tan cerca de mi que no pude evitar besarla, triste y apasionadamente, estabamos alli, los dos, en aquella calle eternamente desierta, abrazados en la cera en la que hablamos por primera vez.

Punto de vista de Victoria.

La soledad nunca me ha sentado bien, no en este momento, ni nunca, hacia ya mas de un ano que vagaba sola, casaba sola y planeaba mi venganza que sabia no podria llevar a cabo sola.  
Laurent me habia abndonado para ir a vivir en un mundo politicamente correcto, quizas seria su conciencia, quizas el miedo de enfrentar a los Cullen, ahora que nos habiamos vuelto a encontrar, me habia sido muy util, necesitaba saber en que condiciones estaban los Cullen, era extrano, no parecian estar en casa, sin embargo tambien podia ser una trampa para obligarme a atacar y asi destruirme.  
Pero Laurent debia haber regresado hace dias, y aun no tenia noticias de el, quizas aquella vampireza que podia ver el futuro lo habia visto venir o a mi.

En ese momento supe que debia actuar con inteligencia, con estrategia como me habria decho mi James.

Laurent me habia sido util ademas por que se habia hecho pareja de una amiga de los Cullen y ahora sabia yo, sus mas poderosos secretos, Edward, a quien ansiaba encontrarme , podia leer la mente, quien sabe si podria controlarla tambien, Alice una de las dos hermanas (no sabia si la rubia o la bajita) podia ver el futuro basado en las decisiones de las personas, y su esposo, podia controlar las emosiones de los demas.

Habia que conciderar ademas que no sabia con seguridad que otros dones podian tener, y a mi favor sabia que las Visiones de Alice estaban limitadas por la manera en la que las decisiones eran tomadas y seria mas dificil para ella ubicar las decisiones de alguien que no sabe ni siquiera que existe.

Sonrei por que ya sabia cual era la direccion a tomar.

Punto de vista de Riley

Camine tomado de la mano de Bree hasta la entrada de mi casa, no caminaba de prisa por que mis piernas aun temblaban, sin embargo mi lo unico que deseaba era llegar, para pedirle a Diego su auto, necesitaba ir a Forks.  
Bree me miraba fijamente en la entrada, me mirba preguntando tantas cosas, solo al mirarme, y aun asi, aunque la amaba y me sentia bendecido por tenerla a mi lado en este momento, no podia pensa en ella hora, no podia sacarme de la mente la mirada de mi madre al acelerar el auto. Algo estaba mal, muy mal en su mente.

Cuando abri la puerta y mire la cara de preocupacion de Diego, e ese mismo moneto sin preguntar nada, recorde que hace dos dias yo mism le habia acompanado a llevar el auto a casa de sus padres quienes tambien vivian en Forks.

Golpee la pared impulsado por m sentimiento de impotencia, y Bree dio un salto hacia atras y se quedo mirandome asutada, vaya que la chica estaba traumatizada, volvi a tomar su mano.  
-Disculpa, solo recorde que Diego no tiene su auto en la ciudad y queria que me lo prestra para ir a Forks-

Su rostro mostraba un poco de verguenza y tambien algo de temor, pero estaba iluminado con la obvia presencia de una idea.

-Sabes? mi papa tiene el auto en casa- me dijo mirando al suelo, cuando alzo la mirada, recien note, que habia una marca en su cuello una marca que imitaba la frma de un cinturon, el odio se revolvio en mi, y sin embargo seguia pensandoo en mi madre, en como ella jamas me habia lastimado, y yo le habia dado el tiro de gracia en su peor momento.

-No, lo siento amor, no puedo dejar que hagas eso, no te metere en mas problemas- ella me miro con algo de frustacion-

-Eso no importa, no ahora, si tu madre esta mal, es lo mas imprtante.

La ternura me revolvio las emociones y mis ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas, sin embargo no podia ser tan egoista. Diego solo nos miraba en silencio desde el sofa, en el cual lo acompano Bree, mientras yo marcaba un numero en el telefono de la.

-Sra. Peterman?-  
-Si?- se escucho la voz de la ancianita que solia darme galletas de chispas de chocolate todas las tardes cuando iba a jugar cartas con mama.  
-Sra. Peterman, soy yo, Riley, queria sa...  
-Hola Riley, como estas muchacho? hace mucho que no te veo...- me nterrumpio, recordandome lo mucho que habia avandonado a mis padres luego de venir a la universidad.  
-Si, lo se- dije tratando de disimular mi impaciencia- solo queria pedirle un favor, sera que puede llamerme cuando mi madre llegue a casa? y tal ves ir a ver s esta bien, no es nada serio, es solo que cuando se fue no se sentia muy bien, y no me permitio acompanarle.  
-Claro hijo- exclamo, sonando preocuapada.  
-muchas gracias, hasta luego Sra. Peterman- dije amablenete antes de que pudiera agregar algo mas.

Me sente al lado de Bree pero no podia conseguir tranquilizarme, me movia de un lado al otro, y podia ver como esto afectaba a mis acompanates, luego de una hora de agonia, el telefono sono, vi el numero y en efecto, era el de mi vecina.

-Sra. Peterma, digame, alguna noticia?  
-Si hijo, ya llego,ahora voy a su casa, te lamo desde alla, pero parece estar bien.  
-Gracias, muchas gracias- fue todo lo que dije colgando el telefono, ok, ella estaba bien, pero debia estar mu alterada, habia llegado a fork en poco menos de 1.30, lo que queria decir que iba a toda velocidad. Lo cual no era usual en ella.

Espere por la llamada de la Sra Peterman, media hora, una hora, dos... a estas alturas ya yo habia llamado mas de 10 veces a la casa e la vecina, y nadie contestaba, ni alli, ni en casa.

En ese momneto pense en algo que no habia pensado antes, por que no se me habia ocurrido tomar un taxi? es un misterio, pero asi lo pense en ese momento, el alivio de mi madre llegando a casa habia desaparecido hace muchos minutos de espera.  
Tome mi chaqueta y me levante, pero ellos me detuvieron pues no sabian ni que hacer ni que haria yo.  
Les explique mi plan y ambos decidieron venr conmigo, habria podido pedirle a Bree que se quedara, que evitara mas problemas,pero soy muy egoista para eso, la necesiba alli a mi lado.

Inentamos con varios taxis que se negaron a salir de la cuidad, al final uno acepto y asi, nos encaminamos rumbo a Forks. El camino estuvo tranquilo, solo con la excepcion de un Volvo plateado y un Jeep blanco que parecian ir compitiendo, a toda velocidad, solo se distinguio en el asiento del pasajero del Jeep Blanco, el largo cabello Rubio de una mujer, todo esto sucedio a la altura de Portangeles

Llegamos a Forks a las 2 horas y un poco ma despues, a los pocos minuts llegamos a mi casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas, y la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Termine de abrir la puerta con la punta de los dedos antes de entrar para tener una vison completa, indicandole a Bree que se quedara afuera, podria tratarse de un robo.  
Camine hacia el interior de la casa mientras le indicaba a Diego que marcara el 911, daba pasos inseguros buscando algo que pudiera servirme de arma en contra de cualquier intruso, no sabia que Bree venia caminando detrás de mi, solo lo note cuando su grito agudo y su pequena mano, me senalaron un barzo de mujer que salia por la puerta que daba acceso al cuarto de lavado.

Corri hacia ella, era la Sra. Peterman, yacia fria en el suelo, con la mirada perdida y sus otra mano aun aferrada a su pecho.  
-Diego, llama pronto, esta muerta dije y me levante, mirando hacia ellos, hubo algo que llamo mi atención en mi vision periferica, sin embargo no queria ver, mi cerebro comenzo a funcionar con una logica fria que me hablaba en tercera persona.

-Riley, obviamente la Sra tuvo un ataque cardiaco- decia la voz en cabeza- y que crees que podria haberlo causado?-preguntaba con un tono ironico- una gran impresion talves?. miedo quiza?, miedo de que Riley? por que no miras a tu derecha Riley? no fue por eso que viniste? para saber si todo estaba bien?

Calle la voz en mi cabeza aun sin atreverme a obedecerle, solo me quede alli, parado como un idiota sin poder mover un musculo.  
-Riley? viejo que te sucede- pregunto Diego entre susurros  
-Diego-pausa y aclare mi garganta- no entres, no entres alli- dije con aspecto de zombi al tiempo que le sostenia el hombroo intentado evitar que entrase al cuarto.  
Mis lagrimas caían sobre el cuerpo de la anciana y Diego me miraba con miedo, sin embargo volteo la mirada a aquel cuarto y rapidamente se dio cuenta de su error, volvio la mirada, ya con los ojos bien cerrados.  
Me tomo por los hombros y me dijo- Vamos viejo,no debemos estar aqui- fue ironico, cuando nadie me lo impedia habria corrido por no tener que ver, pero ahora que me alejaban, sentia que me querian alejar de mi madre y me parecia injusto, incluso Bree vio la escena antes de mi.  
Ella temblaba inmovil recostando su peso contra la pared del pasillo, con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos sobre la boca escondiendo su asombro, tal como mi madre lo habia hecho hace algunas horas.  
Algo inmenso me invadio, algo que me controlaba y no me dejaba actuar por mi mismo, no era rabia, no era miedo, ni dolor, era eso NADA, una inmensa NADA, que anulaba todo lo demas y me dejaba reducido a esto.

La NADA me hizo girar en 90 grados hasta que quede de frente a aquella habitacion, no veia nada- habia desaparecido el mundo acaso?- me senti riduclulo al descubrir que tenia los ojos cerrados, y mas ridiculo aun al darme cuenta que el miedo no me dejaba abrirlos.  
Escuche la voz de mi madre -que siempre habia sido muy grave como para sonar maternal en la opinion de los demas- la escuche y me llamaba- Hijo, abre los ojos- decia, y yo negaba con la cabeza mientras mas lagrimas caian por mi rostro.

-Ven hijo, solo soy yo- decia la voz- por favor, hijo, ven, toma mi mano- y fue alli que note que era su voz la que me habia hecho pensar acerca de por que habia muerto la Sra. Peterman.

Abri los ojos y no sentia nada, solo vi su cuerpo colgando de una soga amarilla que no alcanzaba a entender como habia hecho mi madre para amarrar a una de las vigas de soporte del techo, sus pies estaban rigidos, estirados hacia abajo, sus manos caian en la misma direccion pero sin la misma rigidez, su rostro estaba blancusco con matices morados y sus ojos muy rojos como llenos de sangre, su voca ligeramante abierta y en su pecho, pegada con cinta plastica una de nuestras fotos familiares, me imagino que tendria yo 4 o 5 anos.

Cuando termine de bajarla de alli, la tan hermosa NADA que me invadia, me abandono.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5 : ADIOS SRA. PETERMAN

NOTA DEL AUTOR: TODO LO REFERENTE A TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER, en cuanto a este Fanfict Esta prohibida su publicacion en otro sitio sin pedir autorizacion.

Punto de Vista de Riley:

Nunca habia entendido por que las personas se lanzaban contra las urnas en los entierros de sus seres queridos, que podian lograr con eso?- me preguntaba- acaso era el sepulturero quien les quitaba la vida al enterralos?

Era la primera vez que alguien que amaba moria, quiza por eso lo entendi hasta ese momento.

Durante el servicio Memorial de mi madre no pude hablar, pasaron al podium, amigos, que mi madre tenia muchos, familiares (no tantos), paso mi padre y yo, estando alli, enfrente a todos aquellos dolientes, no pude decir nada, solo miraba con terror el ataud a mi lado, y no conseguia conectar aquella caja de roble con ornamentos dorados, con el dulce rostro de mi madre.

De alguna manera, los eventos de la noche anterior se me habian perdido en los intrincados laberintos de mi cerebro, y no podia ubicar nada, ni a mi mismo.

Bree me miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, nadie entendia bien su presencia, pero a estas alturas no me importaba.

Yo habia estado toda la noche abrazado a ella, toda la noche buscando un consuelo que no me podria nadie ofrecer y sin embargo ella imitaba muy bien, sabia que luego de esto tendria que afrontar esta situacion de alguna manera. Mi temor mas grande era su padre.

Mi padre me saco de mi panico silencioso arriba del podium, lo miraba y trataba de odiarlo, de culparlo, y sin embargo veia en su rostro que el estaba tan o mas desesperado que yo.

Y ademas- decia a mi mismo- como podria odiarlo?, el le hizo solo lo mismo que yo, la traiciono.

Tendria que agregar que fue mi traicion lo que quiza la mato.

Sali del podium abrazado a el, llorando como un nino, sin poder despegar mis brazos y dejarlo ir, el me abrazaba con la misma intensidad y me sotenia la cabeza como si fuese un recien nacido.

de sus brazos fui directamente al bano, necesitaba recuperarme un poco, sin dejar de llorar me lave la cara con agua helada y mire con detenimiento mi rostro en el espejo, solo que no veia mi rostro ya, veia en el lo mucho que me parecia a los dos.

Primero vi su rostro inerte en el mio, trate de borra esa imagen tantas veces y mi mayor dolor era que ya no podia recordar a mi madre de la manera que siempre habia sido, su recuerdo estaba inexorablemente ligado con el rostro azul que me habia robado el alma la noche anterior.

Por otro lado encontraba en mis faciones alemanas el rostro de mi padre, y veia el horror mudo con el que me habia visto cuando yo aun abrazaba el cuerpo de mi madre.

Flash back.

La policia llego unos 10 minutos despues de que Diego realizara la llamada, yo estaba en el suelo con el cadaver de mi madre entre mis brazos y piernas, rogandole que respirara.

El Jefe Swan fue el primero en entrar, su mano tocando ligeramente el estuche de su arma, sin embargo no le costo mucho adivinar que habia sucedido.

Inspecciono la habitacion en donde la cuerda aun estaba amarrada a la viga principal del techo y luego me miro.

-Hijo, tu la bajaste de alli?- pregunto con verguenza.

-Si, Jefe Swan, el la bajo- respondio Diego al ver que yo no seria capaz de hacerlo.

-Hijo, necesito que te alejes de los cadaveres- dijo con mas verguenza despues de hacer una senal a Diego que daba a entender que comprendia el mensaje.

Pero yo no podia, trataba, pero no podia, necesitaba ayuda y no sabia tampoco como pedirla, nadie podria darmela, ni Bre, ni Diego, ni nadie.

Cuendo la palabra nadie cruzaba por mi mente, mi padre llego a la escena para demostrar que yo estaba equivocado, con su mirada de horror, tomo a mi madre de mis brazos y la coloco suavemente en el suelo, en cuento a mi, me tomo de la cintura y me ayudo a levantar, me llevo fuera de la casa, y me recosto en el piso de azulejos dejando mi mano caer en el cesped frio, que mi madre mantenia tan cuidado. Mi madre, nunca mas.

Despues de alli todo avanzo muy rapido, o tal ves muy lento para que yo pudiera reconocer que sucedia, solo recuerdo que Bree me miraba con temor y sentada en un rincon lejano.

La mire y como pude extendi mi mano hacia ella, y ella la tomo, desde ese minuto no nos volvimos a separar, fue ella quien me guio por todas esas terribles horas, desde que su mano toco la mia, hasta que subi a ese podium.

fin del flash back

Ahora en el cementerio, las cosas eran diferentes, queria irme y correr, lejos, muy lejos que nadie me hablara, ni me tocara, solo queria llevar a mi madre conmigo.

Les rogue que no la enterraran, jure que estaba viva, que se movia y que me pedia que le sacase de alli, mi padre y Diego me sostenian mientras lloraba y gritaba como un loco.

Mi locura se disipo un poco cuando la ultima porsion de tierra llacia sobre ella, me golpeo duro el hecho de que de verdad esta muerta y jamas le volveria a ver, ni a oir. su risa, definitivamente extranaria su risa.

Todos se fueron marchando de a poco del cementerio, los ultimos fuimos Bree y yo.

Ella por que me esperaba y yo por que me moria, sostuvo mi mano y me suplico irnos, pues la lluvia ya habia hecho un desastre nuestra ropa.

Caminamos ya lejos de la tumba, y senti la necesidad de voltear, y estaba alli, sentada al lado de la tumba de mi madre, la figura de la Sra. Peterman, triste y sosteniendo su sombrilla para protegerse de la lluvia.

Mi corazon se hizo pedazos de una manera diferente con aquella alucinacion, ella en donde estaria? estaba sola?, seguramente su cuerpo no habia sido reclamado aun, pues ella realmente no tenia a nadie en Estados Unidos, y yo, quien habia sido el responsable de su muerte, no fui capaz de preocuparme por ella, ni siquiera de recordarla antes.

Senti que mi cuerpo se erizaba, al pensar, que talves por eso la Sra. Peterman me perseguiria para siempre, no por haberla enviado a mi casa a morir, sino por no haberle dicho gracias, tan siquiera Adios.


End file.
